


Limites

by Nelja



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Orange réfléchit à sa relation avec Mr White</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limites

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages appartiennent à Quentin Tarantino. Spoilers sur tout le film.

Freddy le savait avant l'infiltration, on le lui a répété alors : des relations sexuelles sous identité fabriquée constitue un viol par fraude. C'est net et sans ambiguité. L'alliance est aussi pour ça, éviter les occasions.

Superflu, avait-il pensé. Ce n'est pas comme si Freddy s'intéressait aux criminelles, ou aux femmes en général.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait pu imaginer l'affection de Mr White, protectrice et tendre, et ses attentions toujours délicates, de moins en moins ambiguës pourtant.

Si, cela était peut-être envisageable. L'inconcevable est l'estime qu'il arrive à avoir pour ce criminel, pas seulement pour son intelligence et sa compétence, mais pour son sens de l'honneur, sa générosité, son calme et son élégance.

Il pourrait dire qu'il est hétérosexuel, il pourrait mentionner sa femme. Que serait une tromperie, un mensonge de plus ?

(Un mensonge trop évident, après la façon dont tu as laissé tes attitudes dire le contraire, la porte ouverte à te soupçonner d'autre chose.)

(Un tromperie qui te ferait perdre la seule partie de cette mission qui ne soit pas répugnante.)

Une main sur l'épaule, un sourire entendu mais gêné, une caresse sur la tête. Pas même un baiser qui chatouille peut-être les lèvres de Mr White autant que les siennes. Un vrai gentleman. Pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait - espérait - craignait de trouver ici.

Il n'y aura rien de plus, et Freddy sait bien où il doit s'arrêter.

Sauf que cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il ne le sait plus, pense-t-il, le matin, quand il est seul et qu'il peut ne pas consacrer toutes ses pensées à se rappeler quoi dissimuler. Sa conscience n'a pas l'obligeance de la loi, refuse de lui expliquer clairement en quoi des sentiments arrachés par fraude sont moins graves que des actes.

En se regardant dans le miroir pour se raser, en jouant de ses expressions il peut se voir lui, Freddy, policier infiltré, ou il peut y voir Mr Orange, petit voleur qui prépare un casse.

(Les deux sont en train de tomber amoureux d'un truand surnommé Mr White et dont il ne connaît pas le vrai nom, au fait.)

Freddy a une mission cruciale ; Mr Orange un petit job.

Une mission qui lui demande de trahir ceux qui ont sa confiance, un petit job qui consiste à tuer ceux qui se mettent en travers de leur chemin.

Et il ne se rappelle pas depuis quand le second le fait se sentir moins criminel que le premier.


End file.
